The Pros and Cons of Sleeptalking
by watermelyn
Summary: Seamus never shuts up. Turns out, it's a good thing. fluffy, semi-smutty slash.


Seamus has always talked in his sleep. Funny things that don't make sense, even spells occasionally. Once, Dean woke up with his sheets in the air from a charm Seamus had cast while sleeping. Seamus sometimes talks about his day too, or what he wishes his day had been. 'And then I played Beater in the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw game,' or 'Hermione asked me to help her write her essay.' Sometimes Dean would stay up late just to listen to his friend talk all night long. Dean thinks that might be a bit creepy but he doesn't care because, hell, Sea is hilarious.

It's a joke between them, how Sea never shuts up even while unconscious and Dean hardly ever speaks to anyone outside the fifth year Gryffindor boys' dorm. Seamus says absolutely anything while asleep too, things he probably wouldn't say during the day. The other boys find it irritating; Ron has thrown many a shoe Seamus' way. Dean finds it charming. Is it odd to find your best mate charming? Probably, Dean thinks. He's never said it aloud, and anyway, the word 'charming' is just an adjective like any other. Like 'loud' or 'funny' or 'handsome,' other words that often pop into Dean's mind when thinking about Seamus. Which is often.

Yes, Dean usually finds it charming. Until the night Sea starts making sense while asleep.

Or making no sense whatsoever, Dean isn't sure.

'Dean… Dean… Hi, Dean… You look good tonight. So does my monkey…'

Dean giggles then sits up to listen harder. The moon is shining onto Seamus' face and Dean sees his lips moving wordlessly in the light.

'I really like you, mate… No, I didn't say I wanted to mate… Dean, I didn't say… but I'm not complaining…'

Dean's hearts speeds up. What is Seamus dreaming about? Does he even want to know?

Really though, he knows the answer to both questions. Then…

'Mm Dean, no, don't stop, don't… _Dean_…'

This isn't charming anymore. This is downright sexy. Dean stands up and takes a deep breath. He slowly starts walking towards Seamus' bed across the dorm.

'Jesus Murphy, Dean. You… Keep going…'

Dean crawls into the other boy's bed.

'_God_, Dean…'

'Yes?' Dean whispers into his friend's ear. He wraps his arms around Seamus' torso and starts kissing his neck, sucking and biting gently. Seamus awakes with a gasp.

'Dean?'

'Mm?' Dean moves down Seamus' naked chest, stopping at a sensitive nipple and swirling his warm tongue around it.

'What are you _oh!_ doing?' He shivers with pleasure. Dean doesn't answer, only moves to the other nipple. He's wanted to do this for so long, has wanted to taste Seamus and hear him moan because of him. He'd never acted on his desires before for fear Seamus would be repulsed. But there he'd been, saying Dean's name throatily, fantasizing about him. How could he resist?

He goes lower, licking and nipping his way down, lower and lower until—

'Jesus Murphy, _Dean!_'

He doesn't stop, not until Seamus comes, yelling Dean's name until he's hoarse. And then Seamus returns the favour. It is better than a dream, better than a wank, better than anything he's ever had in his life so far. Dean is quieter than Seamus, as always, but when he does speak, just 'Shay,' it is deep and rough and beautiful.

They fall asleep after, still sticky (neither having had the presence of mind to cast a simple tergeo), Dean's strong arms embracing Seamus, his face pressed into sandy, sweat-soaked hair. It is perfect. The next morning, they are greeted by surly and tired dormmates, who yell at them for not casting a silencing charm.

'That wouldn't have been nearly so much fun,' says Seamus, using Dean's chest for a pillow. Dean's arm is wrapped snuggly around the other boy.

'Did you have to do that around me?' asks Ron, whose eyes are bloodshot from lack of sleep and has a grimace painted on his pale and freckled face. Dean laughs, a rumbling chuckle that vibrates pleasantly in Seamus' head.

'Spur of the moment thing, sorry mate,' he says, grinning hugely.

'You had fun, I suppose?' says Harry. He rubs his eyes before sending a friendly wink Dean's way.

'Seamus, who's your monkey?'

'Nev, what are you talking about?' Seamus says exasperatedly. 'No, I don't care. Now go away.' Ron nearly runs out the door, the others following him quickly down the stairs.

'So, how did you sleep? Did you have any interesting dreams?' asks Dean when they are alone, completely conversationally. Seamus raises his head and cocks an eyebrow.

'Funny you should ask—' Dean kisses him firmly on the mouth, for once rendering Seamus speechless.

'MmDean…Mmph…'

'Yes, Shay?' Dean stares at Seamus' flushed and smiling face.

'Thanks.'  
'Anytime, mate. And I really do mean _anytime_.'

'Is that an offer?'

'That's a promise,' Dean says, kissing Shay once more before sitting up and pushing the other boy off his lap.

'No no, where are you going!' protests a pouting Seamus.

'Potions starts in twenty minutes.' Dean gets out of bed. 'Come on, we can't be late! Exams are next week.' He pulls on a shirt that was lying on the floor. Harry's, maybe.

'Ugh, way to ruin the mood,' says Seamus, following suit. They get fully dressed in silence and leave the dorm. Before exiting the common room, Dean turns to his friend. His lover? Boyfriend?

'So, Seamus…' Dean takes a deep breath, looking steadily into Irish eyes. He leans down to kiss Seamus one last time, stopping mere millimeters from the joyful face turned up to him.

'Can you introduce me to your monkey? Heard he looks good.'


End file.
